


Confession

by Areaderofstories



Series: Harry Potter and the past, present and future [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Shy Draco Malfoy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areaderofstories/pseuds/Areaderofstories
Summary: Draco goes in a rant and it's heard by someone he didn't wish to, or maybe he did?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter and the past, present and future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is part of my Harry Potter reading the books series.  
> As I was unable to work on the next chapter, I wrote this instead. I hope I did it some Justice and you'll enjoy reading it.

The readings had taken a toll on everyone. Making them feel like they were on a roller coaster and it was swinging all around. Many of the students and the visitors were also thinking that they were being manipulated into believing that potter-boy. Or else, how is it possible that many who were against him before the reading, were now a pro-Potter…

It was night time and most of the people had left the main hall after dinner. Draco was about to do the same. He was kept back because of his prefect duties and was alone left from the group who was yet to return back to the ROR where all of them had taken to rest. 

As he tidied everything up and began his journey back to ROR, he came across some girls in blue uniforms. Those Ravenclaws were few ones who always thought themselves to be the best ones… They were the ones who had kept bullying Luna and then Harry in this year. But after the times changed and people began to believe him again, he was back to be their hero. 

Now, they had problems with the company that he had decided to keep, namely the Malfoys. And that's what they were going to tackle now. 

As Draco was returning back, he was stopped by one of the girls stating that she needed his help. She took him in an old classroom and he was surrounded by those girls. 

'Shit, I should have paid attention to my surroundings'. 

"So Malfoy, I think we should talk." 

"We think that you should not be near Harry. Mainly because Harry deserves better."

Draco laughed, "And you think you are better?"

"Of course, anyone would be better than you… A Malfoy. And Harry needs someone who is studious and smart. Not a Slytherin…" 

The Malfoy heir was stunned. Still, right now the most important thing was to stop these species… 

"You think you are good for him, huh? Really, one's who turned their backs on him as soon as something happened to want to get close to him now, just because he's famous again?", he sneered. 

"At least I didn't change my response with his popularity. I was against him… even when he was famous. And if I am with him now, I plan to be with him wholeheartedly. Can you say the same thing about you? You, the one's who will be the first to get away again if something else happens? 

If I am there with him, I'll be there with my whole heart. By his side, not behind him so that I can run away, but shoulder to shoulder. 

I love him because of who he is. Not because of some stupid scar or some stupid person he defeated. I love him as a person, not as a trophy. And whatever you say is not going to change that." 

While saying that the young Slytherin turned his back towards the stupefied Ravens and opened the door of the classroom. 'He should go back. Or else everyone would start getting worried'.

However, as soon as he opened the door, there was someone waiting outside for him. Someone who had heard everything. Someone about whom he was talking and the someone who was now smirking at him, not being able to hide his elation with the speech that he had just delivered. 

  * ••••••••



It was getting late and Draco was the only one who had yet to return. His parents and Godfathers had gone to bed. So were all the children from the future. The Slytherin head couldn't be with them as he had his work. Soon, Harry assured the Malfoys that he'd go to search for Draco and sent them to bed too. 

Harry brought out the map and began to search for the blonde's name. To his worry, the said person was alone in an old classroom with some Ravens who had a bad impression on him. That alone was enough for him to take off out of ROR towards the classroom. When he was about to open the door, though, he was stopped by a voice saying, Harry deserved better. 

  * •••••••



"So…"

"Shut up, Potter." 

"But I heard something…" 

Draco blushed, " No, maybe you are hearing sounds now, no one said anything". 

"I think someone did though. Like how they like me or something… I'm not sure, can I hear it again?" 

The Slytherin blushed again and tried to get away from him, but Harry was faster and soon Draco was caged between a wall and a sturdy chest. His escape was blocked by a pair of hands that hugged him from both sides. 

"Liar…", Harry whispered in his ear. " Liar… who tells me I'm just a friend and then goes around making confessions…" 

Draco shivered. He had not planned to get caught at all, not by anyone. And now he was stuck in sweet torture where he wasn't sure if he wanted to be free or get entangled more. 

Harry smiled seeing his reaction. He closed the distance between them, making their lips a mere inches apart. 

"Are you sure you don't want to talk? Sure that you haven't said anything? It's just that I'm hearing things? Are you sure?" 

Draco gulped. He could feel the other's breath ghosting on his lips. But he had already made a fool of himself once in front of those Ravens, so he was not doing it again, for sure. 

"I'm sure."

"Really?" 

"Yup, you might be daydreaming again." 

"So, let me dream some more…" 

And he closed all the distance between their lips. Draco was caught off guard, but the kiss was not unwelcomed. All the while both of them could not hold their smiles. 

It was a sweet promise between both of them. Promising a future, a bond and something more. But for now, they were happy having each other. 

•••••••• 

You can find me on insta now. [Here's the link](https://www.instagram.com/invites/contact/?i=180658sk6gi85&utm_content=dgr84qm)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the response that you've given to my work. I hope you continue reading it. The new chapters will be there soon, till then, hope this helps.  
> Also, with the questions that I had asked, whoever gave me a response, thanks to a lot. It means so much to me.  
> Here are the answers to some of your questions.  
> 1\. Of course, it's a Drarry fiction.  
> 2\. With the first point being said, no I won't be paying up Harry and Ginny.  
> 3\. It is not mpreg, for now ;) I'm not sure about later though.  
> 4\. Yea, the story is going to be continued, I am just a bit busy and too much lazy, but I'm going to continue this.  
> Thanks, and if you have questions please find me on insta.  
> See you soon :)


End file.
